Fangs Aren't Funny
by Soul-sis
Summary: Sulley's life had been next to perfect, until he realized roommates don't stay roommates forever, kids grow up, and all banishment doors should be shredded.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody! This is my second MI fanfic, but I deleted the first one since it went all weird. This one is better! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! **

The door creaked and looked as if it would fall off of its rail. The door slid into the station, and the metal was covered in rust. The red light on the door came on dimly, and the door was opened.

The door lead to almost the middle of nowhere, in a hillbilly marshland. Fungus looked out into the human world. He stepped out into the strange world. It was silent, only with a few bugs buzzing around.

He took a few shaky steps into the trailer, and then he left into the marshland. He kept the trailer door open so he could find his way better.

Fungus had no idea where he was going. His main fear was getting lost in the human world and never returning, although he had many other fears going around his head.

He saw a new light turn on, then a woman and a boy shouting.

"Mama, that darned gator came back!" The boy shouted.

"I'll get my shovel!" The woman responded.

Fungus heard something get pelted with a shovel, and he wondered if humans were actually toxic. Once the shovel stopped hitting the creature, the light went out and the two people went back to bed.

Fungus heard something going through the knee-deep water, and he wondered if that gator was after him. He forgot about his mission and frantically ran back to his door, with the welcoming light. He was only two metres away from his exit when something grabbed onto his wrist and jerked him backwards, flinging him into the water.

Fungus whimpered as he looked around the darkened swamp, trying to find his peruser. He didn't see anything, and he wondered if anything was behind him. He tried to keep perfectly quiet, but he let out a few whimpers.

He suddenly felt bravery from all of the adrenaline, and he wondered if making noise would make the creature scared and leave. He stood up and waved his red arms above his head, dancing around in circles. He let out random yells and kicked the water, hoping to scare the animal away. His frantic dance stopped when he heard a chuckle come beside him, and Randall appeared out of nowhere, smiling at his old scaring partner.

"What's that, you're rain dance?" Randall asked, almost sounding like he was in a good mood.

"No," Fungus said, embarrassed for his little jig.

Randall had his fun, and his good mood quickly turned sour. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, well, uh, you know. It t-took a while to find the right door," Fungus said. He led Randall to the door that was in front of him and took him inside the trailer, and back into the monster world. The two came back into the monster world.

"It took you three years to find a simple door?" Randall asked, pushing the other monster behind the door out of his way. "Three years for only one door. Is that correct."

"I guess it is," Fungus cowered.

"Finding a door is not rocket science!" Randall exclaimed. He decided to stop tormenting Fungus. He had his share of yelling for one day. Randall distracted himself with finding a new door. He needed an unused door for his plan that would work out so smoothly.

He found a pile of discarded doors and looked through them, pushing some off of each other. Some doors were banishment doors, while others were doors to a child's room that was no longer afraid of monsters, and was never shredded.

"You know, the laugh factory has a better selection of doors," another monster added in.

"The _laugh_ factory?" Randall shuddered at the word.

"Yeah, we make kids laugh for energy!" Fungus added in, obviously happy with his new job.

"What is the monster world coming to?" Randall asked, leaving the pile of doors. "We're monsters. We're in all of those scary stories and we're made for scaring kids! Fangs aren't funny."

"Well, the scary monsters are now the door workers," Fungus explained. "And the assistants are now the laughers."

"Laughers?" Randall cringed at the word. He drops the subject. "Then let's just wait until the _laugh_ factory closes for the night, so we can break in and get the door I want."

"But boss, breaking in is illegal," Fungus pointed out.

"Then I'm sure they'd happily hand over a banishment door to me," Randall said sarcastically. "We'll just have to wait here until that factory closes, and then the plan can finally take action."

**I hope you like it, and please review! Don't ask about the title, I had a last-minute title change, and the sound of it just grew on me, despite the plot! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Happy Easter, and here's the next chapter! The chapters alternate and flip back and forth from Randall to Sulley.

* * *

**

"Eight...nine...ten! Ready or not, here I come!" A large, furry blue monster exclaimed as he removed his hands from over his blue eyes. He looked around what looked to be a vacant room. "I know you're in here!"

Sulley crept around the room, but he wasn't the lightest of all monsters, and his weight caused the floorboards to creek.

"I'm getting warmer! I'm getting warmer!" Sulley yelled out. He went on his stomach to look under the bed. There were some clothes, toys and a Nemo squeaky toy, but that was it. He looked behind a small table with a plastic tea party set on it, but no sign of her. He looked under the blankets of her bed, and behind her neat pillows, but still no girl.

"Ok, Boo, I give up," Sulley said.

Still, everything was quiet.

"Boo, I said I give up. You win." Sulley said, but Boo never revealed herself. "Boo, I'm serious. I give up. Don't you wanna play again?"

"What is the first rule about laughing a child?"

Sulley turned to see his green best friend awkwardly carrying a six-year-old.

"Never leave the door open?" Sulley said.

"Exactly!" Mike said as he dropped Boo. She landed on her feet, but she wasn't too high off of the ground to begin with. "Do you know what could have happened? Letting a human into the monster world? Remember what happened last time?"

Sulley just smiled at Mike's overreaction. He of course, did remember what had happened three years ago when Boo was accidentally released into the monster world. Everything turned out fine.

"She's safe now, and besides, it's after hours," Sulley responded.

"Oh, after hours," Mike responded sarcastically. "You found her after hours the first time!"

Sulley ignored his best friend's sarcasm, and he picked up Boo as Mike continued to rant.

"Ok, Boo, you're gonna have to go to sleep now," Sulley said. He tucked her in, but she kept pushing her blankets off of her.

"I don't wanna!" Boo protested. "I wanna stay up! Can we please play hide-and-seek one more time? Please?"

Sulley had trouble resisting to her puppy-dog-pout, but he put her teddy bear beside her.

Boo picked up her teddy bear, and jerked it from side to side, singing the teddy bear song Sulley sang to her to stop her from screaming in the apartment.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mike asked as his rant came to an end.

"I'm just putting Boo to bed," Sulley said. He tucked her in, but as he left, she grabbed on to his finger.

"We're gonna play tomorrow, right?" Boo asked.

"Yes, I promise," Sulley said. Sulley and Mike went to Boo's door and left her room, but Sulley opened it again, and saw that Boo was already fast asleep.

Sulley caught up to Mike who had already left the practice room.

"So, where was Boo?" Sulley asked.

"Behind some laugh canisters. You should have known that she would have escaped!" Mike said, still sounding a bit upset.

"Mike, nothing happened- nothing to get upset about," Sulley began to feel a bit worried for Mike's sudden anxious behavior. He was prone to overreaction, but he never got like this before.

"I'm not upset!" Mike protested quickly. "I'm fine! I'm happy! Happy, happy, happy!"

"You're right- you're not upset, you're crazy," Sulley said. He was beginning to understand why his best friend was acting so strange. "I know what kind of craziness you have. I believe it's called head-over-heels-iosis."

"Ok, you got me," Mike sighed. "Tonight...on my date with Celia, I'm gonna...ask her to marry me."

Sulley suddenly picked Mike up and hugged him, and spun him around. The hug was nearly squeezing the living daylights out of Mike.

"Really, Mike, really?" Sulley couldn't hide his happy expression.

"Put me down!" Mike exclaimed, and Sulley obeyed. Once Mike was returned to the ground, he took in a deep breath, to show that he was chocking. "Yes, really."

"Really?" Sulley's voice went up an octave.

"Yes, really!" Mike was starting to sound upset again, "But I have no idea if she'll say yes...and I'm worried that she'll say...you know, no."

"Of course she'll say yes!" Sulley exclaimed.

"I hope so," Mike said as he and Sulley walked out of the building and headed home. The walk home was quiet, due to Mike being a bit worried. That was unusual for Mike not to talk, even if he was nervous.

Later on that night, Mike went to his date with Celia, and then it was Sulley left in the apartment. He was watching TV, but nothing was on. He was tempted to go back to the factory to visit Boo again, but the TV caught his attention.

"Attention all monsters," The reported said on a news show, "we have heard that Randall Boggs has escaped from the human world. He was been spotted near the outskirts of town."

"That's impossible!" Sulley said to the television set. It was impossible. He was in the human world, and the only way to return to the monster world would be through a door, but Sulley was the last to leave the factory, and no one else was there.

"We think that he came in through the old factory near the outside of town," The reporter continued.

"But that's been closed before I began working," Sulley mused to himself. The old scare factory had been closed due to the town growing, and a factory in the middle of town seemed easier to access for the new employees. The only doors left were some banishment doors and doors that were never shredded. He couldn't have got in...unless, someone was a partner in crime, but who?

_It's probably a hoax, some kids were playing a prank_, Sulley thought to himself. Besides, how could Randall communicate to anyone if he was in the human world? It had to be a hoax.

The apartment door burst open, and that caused Sulley to jump.

Mike walked into the door with a huge smile on. "I feel like a million bucks!"

"So, is that...," Sulley's voice had gone up and he cleared his throat to sound normal. "So, is that a yes?"

"You bet it is!" Mike exclaimed. "Just think of it! In a matter of months, my new life will begin! I'm the happiest monster in the world!"

"So be on the lookout for...," The reported on the television continued, but Sulley turned him off.

"Wait, what was that about?" Mike asked.

"Oh...uh...," Sulley couldn't ruin Mike's happiness with the news about Randall's escape into the monster world. "There's...going to be a huge game of Where's Waldo...so we gotta be on the lookout for Waldo. Remember, striped hat and striped scarf."

"Uh-huh," Mike didn't sound convinced, but he was too excited about Celia to be suspicious about Sulley's behavior. "So, anyway, Celia and I were thinking that we should get married by Port Monstropolos, right on the beach and in front of the water. Isn't that a good idea?"

"Yes...yes it's a great idea," Sulley said.

"And guess who's gonna be my best man?" Mike asked, still with a big smile on. "You, big guy!"

"That's...great," Sulley said, and it was great. It was truly, truly great. Mike was going to get married to the girl of his dreams, and Sulley had every reason in the world to be happy for his best friend, but he realized that Mike would move out, and he would want to be with Celia all the time. It would be different for him to live on his own. They've been roommates since college.

"I know it's great!" Mike exclaimed. "Oh, and can Celia and I get a half day off tomorrow? We have a lot of planning to do!"

"Yeah, sure," Sulley said.

"That's great! You're the greatest friend a monster could have!" Mike exclaimed.

"And so are you," Sulley muttered, and he wasn't sure that Mike could hear him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. There were some mix-ups in the first chapter, and I shall clear them all up. I did a half-ass rewrite of the chapter before I put it online, so that's where the confusion came from. There were no banishment doors in the first chapter. Fungus used a regular door to get Randall, same way that Mike and Sulley went through closets to get in and out of the monster world.

* * *

**Randall walked around the dark creaky scare floor. Most of the lights were broken, and the ones that worked casted spooky shadows along the walls and broken windows. The windows that weren't boarded up let in the moon, creating even more shadows. He seemed to be at home with something this scary. He seemed almost at peace.

"This place...is perfect," Randall said to himself, and it was perfect. Every evil lair needed to be spooky and looking evil.

"So, what's the master plan, boss?" Fungus asked.

"The plan?" Randall asked. He was surprised that he couldn't remember the plan very well- after all, he was obsessed with his plan for years. "I'll remember it later."

"You mean you've been gone for this long, and you don't even have a plan?" A second partner added asked, sounding annoyed.

"Try being pelted with a shovel every night and then remember something important!" Randall retorted. "Knowing me, I've probably gotten brain damage."

Fungus felt a fight brewing, so he decided to intervene. "Guys, guys! Can you argue later? Besides, what are we supposed to do?"

"Wait until the brain-damaged genius thinks of a plan," the other monster said in a sigh. She sounded a lot more passive when she sighed. It seemed so out of place to hear her sweet voice sounding so angry. It was obvious she really didn't want to be here.

"Well, in order to get a good plan, one must have a goal," Fungus said. He cautiously looked up at Randall, wondering if he would get stroked. "Um...do you have a goal?"

"Of course I have a goal!" Randall snapped at his old scaring partner. "I know I wanted to find the kid."

"The _human_ kid?" Fungus asked, still wondering if humans were toxic.

"No, some random monster kid- of course the human kid!" Randall said, making Fungus let out a scream. He ran behind the other monster's tentacle-like legs for protection.

"But, Randall, humans and monsters aren't supposed to be together," she said, glancing behind herself to see Fungus. "You know that just as well as I do. I didn't even wanted to be dragged into helping you, and I really don't want to break any laws. We could get in trouble."

"It's not really a law," Randall said, ignoring everything else that she said. "It's more of a warning for everyone at the factory, not every single monster, since we're the only ones that can access kids. And besides, it's just one harmless kid."

"Why...you're not going to hurt her, are you?" She asked, her voice sounding passive again.

"Hurt her? Why, of course not!" Randall chuckled at her exclamation. "Celia, don't be silly. I just want her to show her that I'm not a bad monster. Those few years in the swamp has changed me."

"Changed?" Celia asked, putting her hands on her hips. Her Medusa-like hair began to hiss at his carefree response. "I heard that you wanted to take the screams from her- from every kid, and you expect me to change?" Her snakes began to hiss louder, and if they weren't connected to Celia's head, they would have tried to attack Randall. "And five seconds ago you were letting at us."

"Celia," Randall said, trying to sound as nice as possible. He even added in a smile that made him look like a different monster. "I promise that that little girl will be perfectly fine. I can promise you that I will not touch her." Celia still didn't look like she believed him, but she didn't say anything as a response. Randall added in under his breath, "I always keep my promises."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. Buddi suggested the Celia thing and I just went with it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here is an update, finally. Thanks for the reviews, by the way!

* * *

**

"Ok, Mikey, get up!"

Sulley dragged his little circular friend out of bed, and tossed into the living room. Mike glanced up at him with a glare, and he put his hands on his non-existant hips.

"I _was _dreaming about Celia, no thanks to you," Mike said, half-joking.

It wasn't uncommon for Mike to talk about dreams with Celia in them, and Sulley just teased him, the way a good best friend should, but this time, Sulley didn't tease Mike. He didn't even have a response, so he changed the subject instead.

"Ok, start training!" Sulley ordered.

Since Mike became a laugher- and is now holding the record for top laugher- Sulley had taken the liberty to train Mike, the same way Mike trained him in the morning as payback for all those years before.

"I told you I'm taking half the day off," Mike complained.

"But that doesn't mean you can't train!" Sulley said, trying to sound like a stereotypical gym coach. "Feel the pain, love the pain!" He just needed a pair of tight gym shorts, and he'd be all set.

Mike glared at Sulley again, and attempted a push-up, but his spaghetti-like arms had trouble holding up his body. He managed put push himself off of the ground, but his one arm gave out, and he landed flat on his eye.

"Is this payback?" Mike muttered, his words muffled- he was too lazy to pick himself up.

"You havta stay in tip-top shape," Sulley responded. He set Mike back on his two feet.

Staying in shape wasn't the reason why Sulley was forcing Mike to work. He wanted to train Mike for one of the last few times. He had no idea when the last training session would be, so he wanted to make everything worthwhile.

"Hey, what are you gonna do about Elizabeth?" Mike asked, after he tried another push-up.

Elizabeth was Mike's laughing assistant. It was her life-long dream to become a scarer, and now a laugher. She had the potential to become a scarer, but she was too young at the time to work, and she can't become a laugher because, frankly, she just isn't funny.

"I dunno. She can laugh for the day," Sulley suggested.

"Sulley, Elizabeth makes you look funny- no offense," Mike said. "I think she's be a great laugher if she didn't explain the punch line!"

"Well, we all have to start somewhere," Sulley said. "You know, when I was little, I always wanted to be a scarer, but I wasn't scary at all. I was a big puff-ball."

"Sull, I was there. I remember," Mike said, giving up on push-ups. "And you always wanted to be the greatest scarer around, but you were too cute, but I trained you, and then you became the best."

"Do you get where I'm going at?" Sulley asked.

"You want me too...," Mike was catching on. "No way!"

"Why not? You're a great trainer," Sulley said.

"She is un-trainable!" Mike said.

"As your boss, I'm giving your the responsibility to make Elizabeth funny," Sulley ordered.

Mike glared at his best friend for the third time. "What!? The kids are gonna laugh to make her get out of their room!" Then Mike briefly paused. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually _liked_ Elizabeth."

"No way, Mike. And besides, I'm way older than her," Sulley said.

"She's like what, in her twenties? So are you," Mike pointed out.

"Still...," Sulley trailed off, then he changed the subject. "We've got practicing to do. Toddler!"

Mike put his hands over his eye, then took his hands away, called out, "Peek-a-boo!"

"Preteen!"

"How many monsters does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"Child!"

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Great," Sulley said. "Ok, so you go and plan with Celia, but I expect you to help Elizabeth."

The two best friends left for work, but Mike didn't beg to drive the now tamed car- he was too busy glaring at Sulley. Mike hoped that if he glared long enough, Sulley would change his mind, but he knew that deep down inside, Sulley would never change his mind.

As soon as Mike and Sulley opened the doors to the factory, Mike was at Celia's desk.

"Schmoopsie-poo," Mike said, getting Celia's attention.

"Googley Bear!" Celia sighed. "Or, should I say my fiancé."

"You're practicing French," Mike observed. "You know, France is the most romantic city."

"Oh! Maybe we should go to France for our honeymoon," Celia suggested.

"Uh...France is kinda...far, don't you think?" Sulley chimed in.

Mike and Celia exchanged glances, then said in unison, "Nah."

"And I will meet you here halfway through the day," Mike said.

"I'll be waiting," Celia said, and Mike headed towards the laugh floor.

Mike stopped when he saw _her_. Elizabeth. Elizabeth resembled a calico cat. She was like a cat-centaur, with no human component. She was covered in white fur, with brown and black patches, with four eyes. Her blue Monsters Inc hardhat covers her one floppy, one straight ears.

"Why did you hire her?" Mike hissed to Sulley.

"Well, she seemed enthusiastic," Sulley said.

"Oh, she's enthusiastic all right," Mike muttered.

The second Mike set foot onto the laugh floor, Elizabeth was there, and Mike was sure she heard her purring. Elizabeth thought Mike as a god, and Mike was temped to tell her to jump off of a cliff- she wouldn't question it- but whenever Mike saw the excitement in her four green eyes, he always told himself that he could survive another day.

"Elizabeth reporting for duty!" Elizabeth said, saluting Mike. "Can I help you?"

"Uh...get me a door," Mike said.

"One door coming right up, sir!" Elizabeth was gone in a flash and returned. "Door in station, and a child waiting to be laughed!"

"Uh...great," Mike said.

"Well come on, you have to break your own laugh record to become the top laugher!" Elizabeth grabbed Mike's arm and dragged him away.

"Kill me...," Mike muttered to Sulley who smiled at Mike's annoyance.

Elizabeth rushed him to the door, and waiting with a huge smile on, showing off her fangs. Mike went in the door, and came out, and the laugh canister filled up.

"Excellent job, sir!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She took the laugh canister. She was lean like a cat, but taller than Mike, but shorter than Sulley. She was able to carry around the huge canister, but it was obvious that her four legs were shaking from the weight.

Elizabeth hauled in another large canister, and Mike went to the room again, and in a matter of seconds, the canister was full.

"Wow.... You're amazing," Elizabeth said in awe.

"Guess what: I have been assigned to teach you how to laugh a child," Mike said as Elizabeth ejected the door and ordered a new one.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, sounding like a coloratura.

"Yeah. Make me laugh," Mike said, hoping that she had practiced telling jokes at least.

"Ok, ok, ok," Elizabeth beamed. "I got a good one! Ok. A monster walked into a bar, and hit him right here," Elizabeth nudged her forehead.

The joke wasn't the funniest of all jokes to be told, but he got it, and smiled as a response. At least she didn't explain the humor behind it.

"You see it's funny, 'cause it's usually a monster walks into a bar and then something happens, but no, he _literally_ walked into a bar! Like a steel bar! Do you get it? It's funny, right?" Elizabeth laughed as she explained the joke.

"You...have a _lot_ to learn," Mike said. He went into the door, and came back out, filling another canister.

"One day...do you think I'll be a laugher as good as you?" Elizabeth asked.

Mike wanted to tell her no, and be truthful and honest. Telling the punch-line just isn't funny. He was about to tell her that too, but then he saw that childlike smile on her and he couldn't bring himself to crush her dreams. He reminded himself how Sulley was a puff-ball that couldn't scare a skiddish deer.

"We...have a lot of work to do," Mike sighed to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I haven't updated for a while, but that was because I was in a different country, and my laptop can't upload stuff (it's kinda limited) but now I am updating! Yay!

* * *

**

Sulley got called down to the training room to watch some new laughers. As he walked into the room, he saw Boo's door lying in a pile of doors. He wanted to grab the door and put it into its slot to play with her.

"Right on time, Sulley," Flint said. She seemed a bit uncomfortable calling Sulley by his nickname, but he insisted that formalities often gave an awkward relationship for everyone. "These are three new laughers."

The three monsters made the robotic child laugh hysterically. They were perfect for the team.

"We'll let you know in a week tops," Sulley promised as the three new laughers left the room, followed by Flint, but she stopped before she left the room.

"I heard that Randall got out of the human world. Do you know anything about it?" Flint whispered.

"Randall," Sulley whispered. He felt sudden rage. "I heard it on the news, but who knows- it might be some kids trying to be funny."

"Maybe," Flint agreed. "But you never know. Maybe you should make sure every door is locked before you leave."

Sulley nodded before Flint left, but it would take more than a few locked doors to keep Randall out. Sulley decided to ignore that whole idea of Randall. Sulley glanced up at a clock hanging on the wall to find that it was already noon. Mike must be gone with Celia by now.

Sulley picked up Boo's scratched door and put it in the door stall, making the light come on. Then, he opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was Boo, ready to play again. She had her bright smile on her face, and she looked excited to see him.

"Where's Mike?" She asked when she realized the other monster is nowhere to be seen.

"He's busy today. It's just you and me today, kiddo," Sulley said.

"Oh, ok, then!" Boo said. "Go count to ten!"

Sulley was about to agree to the game, but he realized what he had heard on the news last night. It was probably fake, but he had to be sure.

"Actually, maybe we could play a different game," Sulley suggested.

"Ok!" Boo said, waiting for Sulley to suggest a game.

"Maybe something safe and quiet," Sulley said. "Maybe a super fun puzzle!"

"But that's boring!" Boo complained, pushing past Sulley. "I wanna play in the factory! There's so many places to hide in!"

"The factory is no place for a little girl," Sulley gently grabbed onto Boo's arm. "If we're playing hide-and-go-seek, it'll be in your room. But we'll have to play later."

"How much later?" Boo asked.

"I don't know. Just wait here," Sulley ordered.

"But why?" Boo wasn't going to take an "I don't know" for an answer.

Sulley sighed, then he decided that Boo should know the truth, "Do you remember Randall?"

"No," Boo said.

"The monster that used to scare you?" Sulley asks.

"I'm not afraid of him anymore!" Boo said proudly. "He's a stupid head!"

"He came back, and he wants to hurt you, but I'm not gonna let that happen to you, okay? If you stay here, you'll be safe," Sulley said.

"Why is he such a stupid head?" Boo asked. She continued before she got an answer. "Every other monster is nice. There has to be some good in him."

"I'm sure there is, but for now, stay in your room. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Sulley said.

"Why would anything bad happen to her?"

Sulley jumped and turned to see Mike standing behind him.

"No reason," Sulley said. "I thought you were with Celia."

"I was, but she had to leave because of a family problem," Mike said, still with his huge grin on. Sulley knew he still couldn't tell Mike about Randall.

"So does that mean we can play now?" Boo asked impatiently.

Before Sulley could answer, a door opened and quickly slammed. It sounded as if someone was racing into the room.

"Boo, we're not supposed to talk to you," Sulley answered, pushing her farther into her room. "Stay here." Sulley closed the turn, and turned off the power to the door.

"Sulley!" Fungus, Randall's former scare partner scurried up to Sulley. He hadn't been shaky ever since Randall was banished to the human world, but now he looked scared of everything again. Did this mean Randall had escaped from the human world?

"Oh, Fungus!" Sulley said, trying not to look suspicious. "How _lovely _to see you here, on this fine day. This nice, fine, nice-fine day!"

"It is a nice...fine day, sir," Fungus said, playing with his glasses.

"Fungus, you don't have to call me sir, or mister, or anything like that," Sulley said.

"Oh, uh, sorry sir...I mean Sulley...sir," Fungus said, nearly dropping his glasses.

"Is something wrong?" Sulley asked. He was truly concerned with Fungus' unusual behavior.

"Oh...it's just that I heard from someone that Randall has escaped from the human world," Fungus said, looking around as if someone was watching. Fungus beckoned Sulley to come closer so he could whisper. "And I heard that he wants the girl. If I were you, I'd make sure she stays in her door until Randall is found."

"You know about her?" Sulley asked, glancing back at the severely scratched door.

"Yes, but I won't tell a soul," Fungus promised.

"Thanks for telling me," Sulley said, hoping Mike wasn't trying to listen in on the conversation.

"N-no problem, sir," Fungus said in his regular voice.

"Are you sure you're ok? Maybe you need the rest of the day off to get some sleep, or to clear your head."

"No...no. I'm fine. In fact, I'm more than fine! If I had it my way, I would live at the factory! I would make kids laugh all day! I love making them laugh, you know, to see their smiles and to know that I'm not scaring them." Fungus said. He really did want to stay at the factory.

"If you're sure...," Sulley walked off as Fungus left the practice room.

Fungus' advice had sunk in deep. Boo needed to be safe at all costs, even if that means her being totally bored.

"So...what was that little secret about?" Mike asked.

"Uh...nothing," Sulley said. He activated Boo's door.

"I thought we could trust each other." Mike said after a pause.

"We can."

"Then why are you keeping a secret from me? Who will I tell? No one! Not even Celia if you don't want me to. I've always kept my secrets, like the time when you had a crush on Tia. I've never told anyone before." Mike said, proving his loyalty.

"I just can't tell you right now," Sulley said.

Sulley opened the door to find Boo playing with her toys. Her face lit up when she saw Sulley.

"Finally! You took forever!" Boo exclaimed, running to Sulley.

"Boo, we can't play today. Or tomorrow. You're just gonna have to stay in your room," Sulley said.

"For how long?" Boo asked.

"A while."

"Days? Weeks? Months...years?"

"I-I just don't know," Sulley said. He could picture it all happening right now. Randall breaking Mr. Waternoose out, and then the two taking over the monster world. He knew they wouldn't care about the company. It would be all about revenge, and he knew Boo was in danger from it.

"Now you're telling Boo this and not me?" Mike asked, sounding offended.

"Mike, I don't want you to be worried because you have enough to worry about already," Sulley said.

"What should I worry about?" Mike asked.

"You're getting married. There are wedding plans, you have to move out, move in with Celia." Sulley said.

Mike scoffed. "Am I stressed, or is it you?"

Sulley was the stressed one. He felt stressed when Mike proposed to Celia. The idea of change, and not having a roommate was a scary idea. He could see Mike wanting to be with Celia all day. What would happen to Sulley? Would he be a forgotten best friend?

"Sul, you can tell me anything," Mike said.

"Yeah...," Sulley agreed. He glanced to Boo's doorway, then back at Mike. After a double-take, he was filled with panic. Boo was gone.

"Boo left her room!" Sulley exclaimed.

Mike glanced to an analog clock on the wall. "Work is over; no one's here. We'll find her."

Sulley searched the room, calling for her. She had to be around here somewhere. She was nowhere to be seen. Sulley impulsively ran outside. What if she left the factory? She could be anywhere by now.

"What is with you today?" Mike asked, following Sulley outside.

"We need to find Boo!" Sulley said, panic all over his face.

A small human girl skips up to them, a smile on her face. "Here I am!"

"Boo! Where were you?" Sulley demanded.

"Something told me to go outside, so I did," Boo said. She realized that statement made her look insane, so she added another bit on. "I saw you and Mike fighting, so then I left. When my sister and I get mad at each other, I hide in my closet."

"We weren't fighting," Mike said. "We were talking...with loud voices. And besides, I could never get mad at Sulley."

"The doors won't open," Sulley said, pulling on the door.

"Okay, now I'm mad," Mike said. "Don't you have a set of master keys?"

"Not on me. They must be inside!" Sulley said. "What do we do now? We need to get Boo back inside!"

"What's one night gonna do?" Mike asked. "We'll sneak her home, then sneak her back. Needleman and Smitty have keys, don't they? We'll put her back inside of her door, like nothing happened."

"That's suspicious. That's very suspicious," Sulley concluded. "Boo left her room. I went outside. Someone locked the doors from the outside, and my keys are on the inside. Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious to you?"

"You're having a bad day," Mike concluded. "We'll all just go home, have a long sleep, and everything'll be fine in the morning."

"Okay," Sulley sighed as he gave into that idea, but he somehow felt that he would regret it.

* * *

**Is Sulley just being parinoid, or does he really need to worry about something? Tune in when I update to find out! ^-^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooo sorry for not updating for months. I guess I got kinda bored of fanfics for a time, but TheOnePistol gave me the push I needed to start writing again, so thanks!

* * *

  
**

"That's it. That's the door I want," Randall said. He was smiled evilly at the door. It was obviously a banishment door that never made it to the new factory. The door looked as if it was made of scraps of metal.

With the help of Fungus, the door was put into the slot.

"Why do you want that door?" Celia asked, her tentacles folded across her chest.

"Behind this door are the most dangerous monsters in Monstropolos. Word on the street is no one could catch them, but the original Mr. Waternoose managed to catch them, and banish them." Randall said, putting a hand against the door. His scales turned a light blue because of the cold that radiated from the door.

"Then why didn't they shred it?" Celia asked.

"The shredder doesn't like to break down metal." Randall tapped on the door. It was defiantly made of metal. "And Waternoose wanted it just in case he needed it. The door was passed down, but it was kept here so no one would know about it."

"How do _you_ know about it?" Fungus inquired.

"He told me all about it when we agreed to work together." Randall said.

"But...he's dead. Long dead." Fungus began counting all the decades he's been dead for.

"No you idiot!" Randall exclaimed. "The current Waternoose told me about it! Why am I always paired with such idiots?"

"You know what? I'm finished. I'm through with this." Celia threw her arms in the air. "I can't believe I even tried working with you. I'm tired of all of the insults and how you treat me. I'm leaving!"

Celia stormed off in the direction of the doors. Fungus stared at her in awe, wondering if Randall would react and if he should leave with her, leaving Randall all alone.

"Okay. Go." Randall said when Celia made it to the doors. He said it so calmly, Celia had to look back at him to see if he was being sincere.

"You're just letting me leave?" Celia asked. She wondered why he wasn't putting up a fight.

"Yeah. Go. It's just that...you know that little green boyfriend of yours? You might not be seeing him very much." Randall said, knowing he had her once again.

Celia felt anger rise up inside her. He had to use the the most cliché threat in the book. She stood at the door for a while, contemplating whether Randall was merely bluffing, or if he was telling the truth. She knew Randall would get rid of Mike if he wanted to. She sighed heavily, then turned away from the door, hear head down and her snakes looking saddened with defeat.

Randall went back to the door. He was trembling with excitement. He had no idea how many monsters were behind the door, or what they were even capable of. The most recent Waternoose told him they were capable of destruction beyond his wildest dreams, but the monsters would be a slave to him for taking them out of wherever they were banished to.

He went to open the door. The hinges creaked as the door slowly opened. A puff of mist streamed from the door, and as the mist vanished, he could see inside of the door for the first time. It was completely dark inside. He waited a few moments for the evil creature to come out, but nothing happened.

Randall banged his fist inside of the door a few times. "Hey! Your door just got opened. Wanna come out? You can repay me by becoming my evil henchmen."

Nothing happened.

"Flashlight!" Randall turned to Fungus and Celia. "Get me a flashlight! Now!"

Fungus scampered off to find a flashlight, but Celia didn't move. She felt more relaxed to know nothing was inside of the door. Everyone would be safe, and Randall would stop blackmailing her. Celia could only feel smug from the anticlimactic moment.

Fungus darted back into the room with a dated flashlight. Randall snatched it from his hands. He put it inside the door and turned it on, but nothing happened. Randall stared into the bulb, then glared at Fungus.

"You idiot! The batteries are dead!" Randall exclaimed, smacking Fungus with the dead flashlight. Suddenly, it flickered on.

Randall shone it into the door. No one was in there. It was just a dark, empty room. It looked as if it had been empty for a number of years. There was no sign of life. It didn't even go into another world. Just an empty room.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Randall shouted into the room. His voice echoed a few times. "I've been waiting all this time, and nothing is in there? Waternoose lied to me! He trusted me with everything and then he just lied!"

Randall hammered his fist onto the door frame in anger, but he recoiled in pain, trying not to show it.

"Yeah...that's a shame...." Fungus added in. "I mean, it's not like you can actually go and demand the door from Waternoose, 'cause he's in prison and all...so can we go now?"

"Fungus, you're not completely useless." Randall said, the closest thing to a compliment Fungus ever got from Randall. "Waternoose is in prison, but that doesn't mean he can't have any visitors. Who's up for a little road trip?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow...it took me too long to write 935 words...my bad. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Happy Easter! (I know it's kinda late to say that...) Enjoy!

* * *

**

Boo darted inside the apartment. She has a look of awe on her. She had always remembered the apartment, but she always thought it was a dream.

"And what about her parents?" Sulley continued the argument with Mike all the way home.

"What about them? One less mouth to feed for the night." Mike said. He went to a shelf to find some paper and crayons for Boo. "You still like colouring, right?"

"Uh-huh. I'm the best in my class." Boo grinned.

"Because her parents will- wait. You're in school?" Sulley asked.

"Yeah. I'm in SK. That means Senior Kindergarten. And then next year, I'll be in grade 1, and then grade 2, and then grade 3, and then grade 4, and then grade 5, and then grade 6 and then grade..." Boo continued her count of her grades until graduation from high school.

"She's in school." Sulley said to Mike, who has having trouble reaching the crayons on the top shelf.

"Yeah." Mike didn't sound interested. "Do you mind getting the crayons?"

"Sure." Sulley batted the crayons to Mike, who fumbled them. He remembered he was in a great argument with Mike. "Her parents will worry."

"It's just one night. If anyone asks, she was hiding." Mike said.

"What's with all of the boxes?" Boo ended the argument for now.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about the mess, kid." Mike said, remembering he needed to pack. He grabbed a marker that was lying beside the box and labeled it. "I'm gonna be moving soon, so I gotta pack."

"You're moving?" Boo cried.

"Not far!" Mike said, getting anxious when he saw Boo's eyes start to water. "I'm gonna be staying in the building, just in another room."

"Why?" Boo asked.

"I'm getting married." Mike explained. "And don't worry, Sulley and I will still be friends, and we'll visit you all the time."

"Oh." Boo seemed satisfied with the response. She sat next to Mike and started putting her crayons and paper to use. "Who are you getting married to?"

"Celia."

"Is she pretty?"

"She's very pretty."

"Is she nice?"

"Yup."

"Do I know her?"

Mike paused at that. He then remembered of Boo's and Celia's very brief meet. Sulley was dragging Mike down the hall, with Celia dragging behind. Boo scared Celia into letting go of Mike.

"Uh...kinda."

Mike then continued to pack up his belongings. Boo watched him intently, observing his every move.

"Can I help?" Boo finally asked.

"Sure...." Mike said, not knowing if she'll be actual help or just a nuisance.

Boo began walking around the apartment, and grabbing things that caught her attention. She found a book that looked interesting, even though she could hardly read. She thought it would do well inside the box. She put it in the box, and she thought it looked rather fitting. When she went off to find more things, Mike took the book out. It was Sulley's.

Boo soon returned to Mike with a pen she thought would go nicely with the book.

"You know what, Boo? I think Sulley's lonely right now." Mike said, trying to get her mind diverted from packing. "Why don't you go help him do something."

"Okay!" Boo trotted over to Sulley, who wasn't doing anything. "What do you need help with?"

"Oh...uh, why don't you draw me a picture to put up in my office?" Sulley suggested.

"Okay!" Boo trotted back over to the box to fetch the pen she just threw in. Then she grabbed some paper and began to draw. Boo was singing to herself as she created her masterpiece.

Boo brought her drawing back to Sulley. Her drawing skills have improved since the last time she had drawn. Sulley saw two monsters on the page, and he knew one of them was himself, but he had no idea who the other was. He gave Boo a questioning look, and she simply giggled.

"That's Princess Elizabeth." Boo explained. "You can get married to her! She's a monster like you and a very pretty princess."

To emphasize Princess Elizabeth's prettiness, Boo began to dance around the room.

"Elizabeth looks very pretty." Sulley said.

"_Princess_ Elizabeth." Boo said.

"Oh. Princess Elizabeth looks very pretty." Sulley said.

"I know." Boo continued to dance.

"And I think it's time for you to get to bed." Sulley added in.

Boo stopped dancing. "But I'm not tired?" With that, she fell asleep on the floor.

Sulley tucked Boo into his bed, which was still far to big for her. He soundlessly closed the door.

"Can you believe she's in school?" Sulley asked.

"Not really." Mike said, still packing.

"Last time she stayed overnight, she couldn't even talk." Sulley continued.

Mike turned to his best friend. "Sulley, she's a kid, and kids grow up. That's supposed to happen."

"I know." Sulley said. "But she's growing up too fast. What if she becomes too busy to visit? What if she won't want to visit?"

Mike paused his packing. He was usually the one who freaked out, not Sulley. There had to be something more to this. He decided not to prod it out of Sulley.

"You're just overreacting." Mike said. He felt weird to say that. He was sure Sulley would snap out of it, and go back to his non-overreacting self.


	8. Chapter 8

The monster walked down the darkened hallway, baton in one hand, gun in the other, keys in the other and the fourth hand was left empty. He glared at each inmate he passed down the hall. Finally, he came to the last cell in the hall. Inside was a gray spider-like monster. He put his hands on the bars.

"You're releasing me? I've been behaving nicely." The monster said hopefully.

"You got yourself some visitors." The jail guard said.

The monster's face fell, but he was still excited to have visitors.

The jail guard left the three visitors behind.

"Ah, Randall!" Waternoose said happily. "I knew you'd come to bail me out! Tell me, what has the CPA done to my factory?" Randall didn't respond, he just glared at his former boss. "Look, Randall, I'm sorry it had to turn out this way. I never planned to get caught, and if I had known that would have happened, I would have never let you be part of my plan. You're not here to get me out, aren't you?"

"Got that right." Randall said, not hiding the annoyance from his voice. He wanted to tell Waternoose all about his banishment, the factory take over, but he decided to cut to the chase. "I've heard you banished the most dangerous monsters. Where are they?"

"The factory." Waternoose said.

"We tried that. There was nothing." Randall said.

Waternoose banged his fist against the cell bars in anger. "They didn't remodel the factory, did they?"

"Yeah. They remodeled a factory that hasn't been used for years." Randall said sarcastically.

"No! Not the old one! The new one!" Waternoose said.

"How should I know?" Randall retorted. "I've been banished for years!"

"They banished _you_? If anything, I thought it would be me." Waternoose said.

"Think again." Randall said, getting more and more annoyed. "Just tell me where those banished monsters are!"

"In my office, in the storage closet. It's way in the back and it's dark, so it's hard to see. I've always kept that closet door locked. Unless it's changed, the key will be in my desk." Waternoose said.

"Perfect." Randall said.

"Just one thing." Waternoose said. "Those monsters are locked away because they're nearly impossible to handle. You can't control them. Don't get into something you can't handle."

Randall ignored the warning, and started to leave.

"Just one more thing." Waternoose said. He noticed Celia. "Why are you with them? I never expected that."

"Blackmail." Celia said.

The three walked off, heading for the door. The jail guard was standing next to it. He nodded as each monster left, but Celia slowed down to face the guard. She was in the perfect place to rat on Randall. He would be in a cell of his own in a matter of seconds. She was sure the other inmates had heard the conversation between Waternoose and Randall, so finding a witness wouldn't be hard.

"Celia, are you coming?" Randall asked, "I thought you said you wanted to get home to visit with your fiancé."

Celia walked past the guard. She couldn't rat on Randall- she had the feeling he would escape from jail.

It was very dark outside. The clouds were covering the moon and stars, making a perfect setting for the jail.

"Celia, I've had a change of heart," Randall said.

"Really?" Celia asked flatly. Her snakes gave a small hiss.

"It was mean of me to blackmail you. I was using you and not treating you well, so I'm going to let you go tomorrow," Randall promised.

Celia glanced to Fungus, who gave her the same confused look. Randall had to be lying.

"What's the catch?" Celia asked.

"Catch? No catch. Just tomorrow, when you go to work, be sure to go to Sullivan's office and find the door. Make up some excuse to get it out of the closet and get him to put it outside. If you do that, then I promise you will never hear from me again," Randall said.

Celia remembered Waternoose's warning about the monsters inside of the door, but she wanted to get away from Randall. She didn't even know if he was lying.

"What if I don't?" Celia asked.

"Then I'll still blackmail you until I get my hands on that door," Randall said.

Celia's snakes gave a loud hiss. "Fine."

Randall put out a hand, and Celia took it.

"So, it looks like tomorrow will be your last day."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Is it foreshadowing, or do I simply like to end chapters dramatically? I don't even know! :P Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well...this looked bigger in my word processor...but it's still the next chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

Mike and Sulley waved goodbye to Boo as she entered her door. As soon as she closed it, Sulley unplugged the door, making the red light turn off.

"That wasn't so bad, now what it?" Mike asked, taking the door out of the slot. The two of them went to Sulley's office. They opened the closet door and put Boo's door in it. It was Sulley's idea.

The two heard a knock on the door, and were surprised to see Celia and Elizabeth.

"Celia, you're a bit early," Mike said.

"I'm not! I always come this early!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Celia gave Elizabeth a small nudge. "Oh yeah! I need to talk to you two. Out here. Away from the office. Far away from the office. Really far away...like maybe in-"

"Yes, okay, we get it." Mike said, a little annoyed. Mike and Sulley followed Elizabeth away from the office, leaving Celia behind. She stepped into the office, but she paused when she heard a little whimper coming from her snakes. They were shaking their heads no.

"I know, but I have to," Celia said as she went through with Randall's plans.

"Why do you need to talk with us, Elizabeth?" Sulley asked.

"Um...I don't really know. Let's just talk. The sky is a very nice blue today!" Elizabeth said. Mike and Sulley exchanged confused glances.

"Elizabeth, we're very busy. Is there any other reason you wanted to talk?" Sulley asked.

"Well...no. Celia wanted me to talk to you, but she didn't say why. She just said she wanted you to be far from the office. I tried to ask her, but she looked really upset, and I didn't want to prod, because I don't like it when people are upset." Elizabeth quickly said.

"Wait...why would she be upset?" Mike asked. He tried to recall the past few days, but nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He felt a bit insulted to know Celia had a problem, but she didn't even tell him what was wrong. "She never looked upset around me...unless she's hiding something! Celia doesn't want to get married! How could I be so blind!"

"Mike...I think you're right," Sulley said, heading back to the closet.

"Wha? What kind of friend are you? You're supposed to comfort me, not agree with me!" Mike exclaimed, trying to catch up to Sulley's long strides.

"I think she's hiding something." Sulley said.

Mike rolled his eye. "Will you just stop being suspicious? Celia wouldn't do anything bad!"

"I hope you're right." Sulley said.

The office looked the same as it was when Sulley and Mike left it. Celia was gone. Sulley went through desk drawers, trying to see if anything was taken, but everything was in order. Maybe Mike was right. Maybe he was just worrying too much.

"Hey, Sull, is there a light to this closet?" Mike asked, opening the closet door. Sulley felt around for a light switch on the inside wall of the closet. "This is a mess!"

"Where's Boo's door!" Sulley exclaimed. The two stared in awe. Boo's door was defiantly gone, and Celia must have took it, but why? What would she possibly want with a little girl?

"Celia didn't do it!" Mike exclaimed. "It's all a coincidence. I'll just talk to her, and we'll sort this out. It's all a big misunderstanding."

Sulley walked further into the closet. He had to duck to get himself fully into it. He kept bumping his feet into papers and other pieces of junk left on the floor. He hadn't cleaned it out since Waternoose left. He came to a big metal door in the back of the closet. He turned to see Mike still ranting.

"Hey, Mike. You were right again." Sulley said. "It has to be a misunderstanding. I think she was after the banishment door."

* * *

**They're on to Celia. Dun dun dun!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I had school and other stories to catch up on. Enjoy! **

* * *

"You idiot!" Randall exclaimed. "This is the wrong door! Can't you see that? All banishment doors are made of metal, not pink flowers!"

"It was dark in the closet." Celia said, tentacles folded across her chest.

"How do you not see the pink flowers!" Randall exclaimed, pointing at the pink and white door. "Why would banished monsters be kept in such a girly door? It looks too much like that little brat's door." Randall suddenly changed his mind about yelling at Celia. "Actually, Celia, you're free to go. A promise is a promise. You did you part, I'll do mine."

Celia gave Randall a questioning look. "Really?"

"Of course! Fungus, see her to the door." Randall ordered.

Fungus escorted Celia to the back door. Both monsters were confused as to why Randall suddenly changed. It wasn't like him to be nice to others- Fungus knew that reality all too well.

Celia didn't even bother to ask Fungus. She knew he was just as confused as her. Celia left the old factory, finally free of Randall. She finally felt relaxed, and for a good reason, too. She suddenly felt exciting, knowing she could use all of her time to plan for her wedding.

* * *

Mike couldn't figure out why Celia would want the banishment door. Did she use him to get into Sulley's office? Was this her plot the entire time? Had she never loved him?

"Where are you going?" Mike asked Sulley, hearing Sulley's keys jingling.

"To find Boo." Sulley said. "I'm locking up."

"Count me in." Mike said.

The two monsters double checked that the office door was locked. The next step was to find out where Celia would take the door. They decided on her apartment- it was worth a try, and Mike had the key anyway.

"Wat'cha doin'?" Elizabeth popped out of nowhere.

"We need to go...on business." Sulley explained.

"But...who will run the factory?" Elizabeth asked.

"You!" Sulley said. He slapped a hand over Mike's mouth before he could protest. "Yeah...you're responsible and trustworthy. Make me proud."

Sulley dragged Mike away from Elizabeth. "I will! You'll be super proud!"

"Have you officially lost it?" Mike exclaimed.

"It's the best we could do for short notice." Sulley said. "If you want, you can stay here with her."

"No!" Mike exclaimed.

"Then let's find Boo."

The two left the factory and left for Celia's apartment.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. It's supposed to be a cliffhanger type chapter. I hope it turned out that way. Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Boo was playing with her dolls on her bed. She looked up at he closet door with a big smile when she heard a knock coming from it. She opened the door to the monster world, but it wasn't the one she was used to. She walked out of her room, searching for Mike and Sulley.

"Where am I?" Boo asked.

The closet door slammed shut, then it lost power. Boo turned to see she couldn't get home.

"Guys?" Boo called out. "That's...that's really funny...but I'm a bit scared now."

"You should be."

The voice was very familiar. Boo searched the room, but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Suddenly, Randall appeared out of nowhere, and Boo gave a startled scream. Her voice echoed.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Boo pointed angrily at Randall. "You're just a big stupid meanie!"

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

Boo wished she had Sulley to protect her...or at least a baseball bat. "Where am I and where's Mike and Sulley?"

"You are currently standing in the old scaring factory." Randall said. "As for Wazowski and Sullivan...well, I've given them what they deserve."

"What happened to them! Tell me!" Boo exclaimed.

"They're inside a door, but they can't get out. Kinda like the situation you're in right now. If you do exactly what I tell you, they'll be released and you'll be put back into your safe little room. Is that a deal?"

Boo thought hard on that. The odds of Randall lying were pretty high. After all, big stupid meanies are prone to lying, but then again, big stupid meanies are also mean. What if he was telling the truth? So many thoughts flooded into her mind, until she finally came to a conclusion.

"Fine." Boo finally said, "But I won't like it."

* * *

Unfortunately for Boo, Randall was indeed lying. Mike and Sulley were safely across town in a very tall apartment building. Mike finally found the key to the room, and the two burst inside.

The apartment was completely empty, and there was no sign of Boo's door. The apartment was very clean with pictures of her family, and many pictures of her and Mike.

"She's not here." Sulley said, not knowing what else to say.

"There has to be a clue around here." Mike said, searching the apartment.

Sulley felt uncomfortable searching through Celia's apartment, but he didn't voice his discomfort. He just watched as Mike scavenged for clues.

"Mike...people don't just leave clues lying around." Sulley said.

"They do all the time on those law shows." Mike responded, now searching through the kitchen.

"What kind of clues are you looking for?" Sulley asked.

"Anything. A print. A diary entry." Mike said, still looking through the kitchen. Sulley decided not to tell Mike people don't usually keep diaries in the kitchen. "We need to find the smallest clues. The detective always looks through the apartment very thoroughly, because it's not like the perp will just walk right in."

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Celia stood in the doorway, looking a bit confused, but mostly concerned.

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Mike said.

"I live here." Celia said, dryly.

"Okay, Celia, I'm gonna cut to the chase." Mike said. "Did you take Boo's door?"

"White, with pink flowers?" Celia asks. Mike nodded. "Then...yes."

Celia hated the hurt expression on Mike's face. "Why did you do it?"

"It was Randall, okay? He's back, and he was blackmailing me. What else was I supposed to do?" Celia asked, throwing her arms in the air.

"Maybe tell us?" Mike suggested.

"He was telling me he was going to hurt you." Celia said. "And I couldn't let that happen."

"So you're letting him hurt a little girl?" Mike exclaimed.

"He was illegally banished anyway. Wouldn't you have gotten into trouble?" Celia asked.

"I would rather get into trouble than Boo!" Mike retorted. He put his hand to his brow. "Look, Celia, you're not getting this."

"You're right. I'm not." It was Celia's turn to be upset. "You never tell me anything! Why didn't you tell me about Boo in the first place?"

"I did, but you didn't believe me!"

"Why didn't you tell me Randall was back?"

"Because he was blackmailing me!"

Sulley had no idea what to do, being in the middle of the argument.

"You know what? I'm wasting my time." Mike said, turning to Sulley. "Let's go."

"The only reason why I kept it a secret was because I love you." Celia said. Now it was Celia's turn to have a hurt expression.

Mike stood in the doorway. He looked up at Sulley, then back at Celia. "I have to go."

Celia stood in the apartment, staring at the door where Mike and Sulley left. Was this it? Was it over? She was a bit surprised to see Mike standing back in her doorway.

"Look, Celia, I can't stay mad at you." Mike said, a small smile playing on his lips. "Will you help us look for her?"

Celia didn't say anything. She ran to the door, locked it, kissed Mike, then ran down the hall. She turned to see Mike standing there. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah, Sullivan. Just in time to say goodbye."

Sulley came through the doors to the old scare floor to find Randall, Fungus and a door in a slot.

"What did you do to her?" Sulley demanded, coming at Randall at a run. Once he was close enough, he grabbed onto Randall with one hand and held him above the ground.

"I didn't do anything. She's in her door right now," Randall said coolly.

Sulley dropped Randall and turned to Boo's door. Sure enough, she was in her room, all ready for bed. Her hair was out from the pigtails and she was in her pink nightdress.

"Boo!" Sulley exclaimed. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm okay." Boo said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but that doesn't matter," Sulley said, picking the little girl up. He gave her a bear hug. She buried her face in his fur.

"Boo, don't you have something to say?" Randall asked.

"Sulley...I've decided that I'm too old for monsters," Boo said.

Sulley released her from the hug, but still held on to her. "What?"

"You heard her. Put her back in her door," Randall said.

"Is this true?" Sulley asked, staring down at the girl.

Boo thought hard on an answer, then came up with one, "No. I only said that 'cause he told me to," Boo pointed to Randall. "He said you and Mike were in danger and I had to do what he said, but you said you were fine...so I think he lied."

Sulley glared at Randall, "I think so too. What do you think we should do about that?"

"Banish him!" Boo exclaimed.

"Boo, I have to agree with you."

* * *

"So...there I was. Caught in the middle between my love and my best friend, not knowing which way to go! Sulley knew how to save you, but I knew Celia didn't mean to give you to Randall. Just then, I was attacked! By flying monsters!"

"Mike, if you're gonna tell her what happened, keep it truthful," Sulley said.

Mike, Sulley and Boo were in the apartment. Mike was packing while telling Boo his side of the story. Sulley was glancing over Boo's shoulder at the picture she was drawing, while listening to the story.

"You better keep it truthful," Boo said. "'Cause I don't think you wanna know what we did to the last guy that wasn't truthful."

"Put him in the time-out chair?" Mike asked.

"We caught Randall lying to us," Sulley explained.

"So we banished him!" Boo exclaimed.

"Again? But he'll come back," Mike said.

"Not this time. He'll be stuck there forever...but he will have company," Sulley said.

* * *

"Welcome to the Himalayas!"

* * *

**This had got to be one of the most challenging chapters ever. Sorry about its lack of...everything. I decided on a whim Randall would do well with the Abominable Snowman. Maybe it'll give him an attitude adjustment. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Final chapter! This was so much fun to write! Thanks for all of the reviews!

* * *

**

Mike finally finished packing. He gazed at his pile of boxes with pride. He did spend a lot of time packing.

After a knock at the door, multi-armed monsters came into the apartment to take Mike's big things such as his bed and chairs. After that, they began loading the boxes into the truck. The apartment looked empty after that.

"Well...this is it," Mike said to his best friend.

"Yup," Sulley agreed.

"Don't go!" Boo cried, hugging Mike.

"I'll still see you two at the factory," Mike promised.

Mike picked up the final box and said his goodbyes and left Sulley and Boo. Sulley sighed deeply and flopped into his chair. Boo climbed into his lap.

"Don't worry. I'll visit," Boo promised.

"Thanks, Boo," Sulley smiled at the little girl. "I should get you home."

"Okay," Boo agreed. Sulley picked her up and he headed for the door. He paused at the door when he saw Elizabeth on the other side.

"Is this a bad time?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, I told you, if you have a problem, call me or leave a message," Sulley said.

"It's not about work. Mike gave me a flier about an apartment in need of a roommate...and I kinda live with my parents. Can I be your new roommie?" Elizabeth asked.

"What do you say, Boo?" Sulley asked the little girl.

"I like Elizabeth. I approve."

* * *

Mike and Celia finally got marred, Sulley got a new roommate and Randall was banished, hopefully for good this time. Everything seemed to have a happy ending...or for now at least.

* * *

**Yes, and cliché ending. Of course everyone gets their happy ending...even Randall. Please review! **


End file.
